Once Upon A Fantasy
by phantomphriend
Summary: Danny meets a new girl, but there is more to her, a LOT more! NO she's not half ghost, she's more than that, just read it to get it!


Hey! Starting a new story! Whoot! Well, this one is based off of my original story "TAKING UP GENETICS" if you want to read it, let me know. Well, it should all be explained, enjoy!

**_Once Upon A Fantasy_**

Chapter 1: The Reason I'm Leaving

"Awe man! Mom, do we REALLY have to ?" the young girl complained to her mother. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid so." her mother answered as she continued to pack. "Stupid demon.." the girl muttered under her breath. This wouldn't have happened if he wouldn't have….

Oh, pardon me! You all are probably confused, am I right? Perhaps I should start at the beginning. Nice to meet you, my name is Jesse. Jessica Elisabethen Maizer, but you can call me Jesse or Jess. Well, this story you have landed upon may be one that turns your world upside down, well… that's what happened to me, frankly. Well, this is part of my story, even though I'm writing it in third person omnipresent… this part of the story takes place after the 20th chapter of Taking Up Genetics, BUT since I haven't updated that far, and unless you're totally fasinated by the first, what, three sentences to this one, you probably don't want to go read it this second, but please do so afterwards. Anyways let me sum up…

Well, a few months back I was electrocuted and my suppressed DNA became more dominant making me a super-powered…. Thing. In other words, I am the daughter of the Trix, superhero of twenty years ago. Well, my parents didn't want me to have my powers "awaken" early…. Actually awaken at all. So, they had my 'heroic', if you will , gene suppressed, and it stayed like that until I was accidentally and brutally electrocuted, which un-supressed the gene. Ever since, I have become Beatrix, current angelic hero of my town.Yet, I seem to also be human, sorta half and half… weird eh? Well, I have been studying and working on controlling my powers and I eventually wiped the memory of everyone who knew of my heroic exsistance, except my little sister Kiki. But that's not what THIS story is about.

Anyways, I was fighting this demon/spirit/thing who was trying to 'overshadow', if you will, the town's mayor. Well, we fought and unfortunately, he destroyed my house… bummer huh? Well, it's going to be awhile until it's rebuilt, about 6 months supposedly. So in the meantime, my mom, sister and I (my dad passed away) are, unfortunately, going to live with my mom's sister, my Aunt Sharon. She has no kids and lives in a HUGE house in a place called Amity Park. I've never heard of it, but then again it IS in another state!! I'm going to be uprooted from my school and, most importantly, my friends, Luke and Molly. That's practically everything, so I'll continue.

Anyways, I packed my things, even though I really did NOT want to. We left that day and left our once and to be house again, behind. Getting into the airport wasn't difficult, getting into the plane, and even reaching our destination went smoothly. Once we got into a cab and went to my Aunt's place, that's when I heard sirens, but oh well. Hey I'm on vacation, besides how odd would it be if Beatrix 'appeared' in Oregon? Weird and obvious, right? That's what I thought, so I just sat back and enjoyed the scenery… and I also saw something….flying? Naw, must be my imagination.

"Oh! It's my sister Susan! And her kids too!" Sharon cried as she ran out of her house to greet us. Me and my family unpacked our bags and decided to order dinner. I sat at the table, in the huge mansion, just staring at everything. This would be my home for awhile, so I'd better get used to it. Speaking of getting used to, I'd have to go to school tomorrow! Yuck! I tried to plead with my mother, but to no avail. I was going to Casper High School tomorrow, and there was nothing else to be said. That night I went to bed, well actually, I sat on my bed and stared at the stars. How I desperately wanted to dive into that sky tonight, but I knew I shouldn't.

"Jesse! Jesse! Come on! You're going to be late for school!" my mom said as she shook me awake. We hadn't quite unpacked everything yet and my alarm clock was still lost in our luggage. So, I got the 'mom alarm'.

"Alright, alright! I heard you!" I said as I pushed my head deep in my pillow. I had no intention of getting up, until Kiki came in and jumped on me. Naw, more like pounced on me.

"Kiki!" I groaned. I grabbed her and sat up while pushing her into my bed. I then tickled her with all my might. "Good morning to you too!" I said. She just laughed.

I got ready for school, sadly. Aunt Sharon had already cooked breakfast, and so I came down, half awake and barely living. I snarfed down the food and then left for school, wishing my family a pathetic, "Bye" on my way out. I was kinda mad too. Kiki was being driven to school, I had to get on the bus. Now busses are a new experience for me, I usually walked or flew to school. But, I knew that I couldn't fly and that the school was far away, so I might as well try it.

I walked up to the bus and sauntered in. I turned the corner and saw that it was packed. Kids everywhere! Many kids sitting on every seat! Great, no friends and a ton of odd people, just what I need, claustrophobia, here I come. I walked down the isle and had random kids staring at me, I didn't know what to do… so I just kept walking. Sadly, I felt some evil kid stick his/her foot out in front of me, and I fell. Good thing for fast reflexes, I was able to catch myself half way down. I turned to face the attacker.

"You're not a cheerleader are you?" came a call. It was a girl, about my size, she had a dark complexion and looked beautiful… that pretty much filled me in on her personality too, can you spell PREP?

I didn't feel like answering, besides everyone was already laughing at me… except for three teens in the back of the bus. They looked mad and interested at the same time, but defiantly were not laughing. "Hey, wanna join us?" one of the three asked. She was a goth, defiantly, she had jet black hair and wore all black and purple. But, I told myself, don't judge a book by it's cover, so I walked down the isle, watching the floor of course, and sat down next to her.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she stated. I smiled, "Obvious eh? I'm Jesse. Thanks for the help."

"I'm Sam, and don't worry about it. They are just a bunch of jerks. Anyways, these are my friends, Danny and Tucker." She said, pointing to the two guys in the row across from us. "Guys, this is Jesse."

"Hey." They both said and I waved back. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

The rest of the way in, we all just talked. I found out more about Sam and that Tucker, the African American boy, was a total techno geek. And that Danny, white skin and beautiful blue eyes and raven colored hair, came from a ghost hunting family. That's kinda odd, but heck, my family is odd too!

I explained where I came from and why I was here… well minus the part about me destroying my own house, I just said a demon did it. I decided to leave out all the 'Beatrix' parts, besides; they probably would think of me as being a freak and would abandon me.

When we arrived at Casper High, it reminded me a lot of my old high school. The divisions of friends, the classes even the overall layout. It was remarkably similar.

"So, where's this class, Sam?" I said as I went through my schedule with her.

"English? Actually, I have that one with you, I'll help get you there." Danny said from behind me.

"Oh! Thanks! What about… science?"

"That's mine too!"

"And Math?"

"Were all three in that one."

I continued through my list, and happily, every class had at least one of my new friends in it with me! I went through school kind of confused, but eventually figured it out. Well, until lunch time.

"Hey Fentina!" I turned around and saw the star quarterback (I'm guessing) come up from behind. Danny then slumped and looked down at the ground. The next thing I knew was Danny was shoved in his locker and the bully was gone.

"DANNY! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked to the locker.

"Eh, yeah. Happens everyday… get used to it. Are Sam and Tucker around?"

"Umm… no. They went to get us seats 'cause our class ran late, remember?"

"Shoot! Alright, my combination is 16, 23, 5. And can you hurry, It's kinda cramped in here." I fumbled with the lock as fast as I could and eventually it opened and Danny came tumbling out… falling on top of me on the way.

"Ouf. Um, Danny?"

"Hum? Oh right. Sorry about that.."

"It's okay, care to go to lunch?"

We both grabbed our sack lunch and headed for the cafeteria. We found Sam and Tucker and were just starting to eat when- some ghost-like thing fazed through the ceiling. Everyone started running around and panicing.

"Tuck, you go, I'll keep her busy." I heard Sam whisper behind my head. I turned around after a minute, trying to act like I hadn't heard anything. "Hey Sam. Where's Danny and Tucker?" "Jesse! Look out!" Sam cried as she yanked me away from the table. She started pulling my arm towards the cafeteria exit, but I wanted to know more. I pulled my arm out of her grasp and ran forward. I stood about fifteen feet away from the airborn ghost, examining him. He was some sort of hunter, that was certain, he had flaming green hair and had some sort of battle suit on.

(3rd Person)

Jesse stood and examined him, but then realized that, if she was normal, she should be running away. She couldn't blow her cover, so she descided she had stared at him enough and ran out the door into the girl's bathroom. She turned around and noticed Sam wasn't following her? She opened the door and saw through the windows in the cafeteria doors, there stood Sam and Tucker. She needed to get closer. She went into a stall and changed into Beatrix, she then turned invisible and went into the lunch room. She saw the two ghosts and was about to join the fight, when she noticed, the ghost boy was ATTACKING the other ghost, not helping.

"Danny! Watch out!" Sam and Tucker cried to their ghostly friend.

"Oh ghost child why do you bother?" Skulker taunted.

"Because.." Danny Phantom said as he grabbed Skulker and threw him across the room. "I don't want to be a pelt… thermos please."

Tucker threw him the thermos and Danny sucked Skulker in it easily.

"You know Tuck, there's something strange about that girl, Jesse." Sam started.

When Jesse heard her name, she figured she should listen, and that she would have to fly back to the bathroom pretty soon.

"What do you mean?" Phantom asked. Jesse thought this to be odd, there he was, some ghost boy, talking to humans.

"When I pulled her out of the room, she ran out of my grasp and ran TOWARDS Skulker. She just stood there examining him… then ran." Sam finished.

"Hmm… that is odd. Maybe we should go ask her?" Tuck asked.

Jesse knew that was her que to leave. She then flew back to the bathroom, gained visibility and turned human.

"Good idea Tuck!" Danny said as he looked both ways and turned human. Then the three teens walked out. "Where would she be?"

"Well," Sam started, " I think I saw her run into the bathroom, let me check." Sam then ran into the bathroom and found Jesse, washing her hands.

"Hey Sam! Wow, what was that? It was really scary." Jesse said, trying to sound convincing.

"That, that was a ghost. They attack a lot, don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"What about that other guy?"

"What other guy?" Sam gulped.

"You know, the one that flew in afterwards, was he a ghost too?" Jesse asked. She really in fact new the answer, but she descided playing dumb was the smartest choice to make.

"Yeah, his name is Danny Phantom."

"Dang! How many evil ghosts do you have here?"

"What?! He's NOT evil!!"

"He's a ghost Sam! All ghosts are evil!" Jesse said.

"NO! He's NOT! He's a GOOD ghost! He FOUGHT the evil ghost! Didn't you see that?"

"No, I ran, remember?" Jesse added, sorta truthfully.

"Well, trust me. He's good, he's been saving our town for months. Why would you think him to be evil?"

"Prior experience…" Jesse whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… it's just…nothing."


End file.
